Episode 9038 (18th November 2016)
Plot Michael doesn't believe that Phelan is capable of murder and offers to let him go to Mexico as long as he leaves behind the money he conned from his buyers, pointing out that there's a world of big difference between getting sent down for fraud and sent down for murder. In response, Phelan tells Michael of his own theory: the difference between getting sent down and not getting sent down at all. As Phelan prepares to hit him with the crowbar, Michael preemptively throws a chair at him and makes a run for it. He finds himself trapped in the site as Pat has locked the gates. Rita insists that Gemma stay with her and tells her she's bought her a new dress for the award ceremony. Gemma is overwhelmed by her kindness. Cathy gets Roy to plan their wedding as it's only 23 days away. Anna interrupts the Platts' dinner to inform Gary that Michael is in trouble. She can't call the police as he'd be done for breaking and entering and go back to prison. A frail Ken returns home. While running from Phelan, Michael has a heart attack and collapses. He begs Phelan to help him and gives him back his passport and flight ticket but Pat just coldly watches him suffer. Sarah is annoyed when Gail admits that she marked Gary's card. Phelan can't believe his luck and tells a dying Michael a story from his childhood when he shot a rabbit with an air rifle and watched it die, as he didn't have the bottle to put it out its misery. Declaring that he's won again and that Michael's time is up, Phelan leaves him to die as he goes to clear out the mess in the site office. Roy tries to work out a seating plan for the reception but it proves a more difficult task than he expected. Gary looks for Michael at the site, but runs into Phelan instead. Phelan tells him that Michael has already left and escorts him off the site. Tracy is upset when everyone expects her to let Ken down in his hour of need. She invites Luke out for a night on the town as a thank-you when he sticks up for her but calls it off when she sees a man peering through No.1's front window claiming to be selling broadband. She asks Peter if there's anyone after him but he assures her there isn't. Cathy sees how much Roy is struggling and hires Michelle to plan the wedding. Gail wonders where Michael is and tries ringing him again; however, it's too late as Michael has passed away. With his rival dead, Phelan bids Michael a silent goodbye with a sign of cross and leaves his lifeless body at the site. Cast Regular cast *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Man - James Speakman Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street - Street and sales & marketing suite Notes *This episode features the death of Michael Rodwell, who appears in the following episode as a corpse. *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Clutching the fake passport and plane ticket; Michael tells Phelan the game is up; Tracy is unnerved by a stranger peering through the window of No 1; Cathy springs a surprise on a stressed Roy; and Rita tells Gemma that she can move in with her. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,050,000 viewers (18th place - this lower figure was due to this episode being transmitted opposite the BBC's annual Children in need appeal). Category:2016 episodes